Caitlin Glass
Caitlin Tiffany Glass (born November 16, 1981 in Washington, D.C., USA) is an American voice actress and ADR director. She's married to voice actor Tony Patterson. She's known for voicing: Haruhi Fujioka in Ouran High School Host Club, Nefertari Vivi in One Piece and Winry Rockbell in Fullmetal Alchemist. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Elena Lagusa (ep1; Announced) *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Kikyo Yoshikawa *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Kikyo Yoshikawa *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Lilith Bristol (Announced) *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Yatorishino Igsem (Announced) *Aquarion (2008) - Chloe Click *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Sakurako Soda *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Petra Rall *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Kiku Matsuba *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Weegie Gahhaw *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Additional Voices *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Young Ragna, Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Shizuru *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Meryl *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Minami Osawa *D.Gray-man (2009) - Anne (ep31), Claudia, Lala, Wife, Woman (ep22), Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Soriko Majikina *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Kyoko Kirigiri (Announced) *Date A Live (2014) - Ryoko Kusakabe *Date A Live II (2016) - Ryoko Kusakabe *Fairy Tail (2016) - Evergreen *Freezing (2012) - Satellizer el Bridget *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Satellizer el Bridget *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Aurelia (ep4), Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Arisa Kuhoin *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Stella *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Carol (ep3), Stella (ep1), Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Rii *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - 5pb. *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Saras *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Saras *Jormungand (2014) - Mildo *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Mildo *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Hana Morimoto (ep1; Announced) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Eleanora "Elen" Viltaria *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Maki Nishikino *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Aiyan Meyer (ep4), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Minori Rokujou *Monster (2009-2010) - Beate, Librarian *No-Rin (2016) - Wakadanna *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *Orange (2016) - Naho's Mother (ep1; Announced) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Maki Shimizu (ep11), Additional Voices *ReLIFE (2016) - Kokoro Amatsu (Announced) *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Hanayo *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Hanayo *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Yumekichi *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Yumekichi *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Yumekichi *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Retoree (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Retoree (Announced) *Skip Beat! (2017) - Kyoko Mogami (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Kim Diehl *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online (2013) - Midori Kirigaya (ep15) *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Rose (Announced) *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Mayumi Kisaki *The Future Diary (2013) - Hinata Hino *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Kimi Nishino *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Natsume Tsuchimikado *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Ring Announcer *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Miyano's Eros Deity, Additional Voices *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Lilia Baranovskaya (Announced) *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Mitsuko Yurizono 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Satellizer el Bridget *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Satellizer el Bridget *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Ring Announcer 'Movies - Dubbing' *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Maya Ibuki *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Maya Ibuki *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Maya Ibuki *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Evergreen *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Maki Nishiokino *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Miss Moneypenny, Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Seychelles (ep1) Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Court Magnus, LLC Anchorman, Thorn *Smite (2013-2016) - Isis, Oktoberfest Nu Wa, Scarlet Coven Isis 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#9 *Street Fighter V (2016) - Cammy, Decapre, Eliza *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Rose *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Elma Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (93) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (91) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2017. *Her blood type is A+ Category:American Voice Actors